Second Chance
by LezSatan13
Summary: What if you had the opportunity to change everything that happened? Would you? Or would you just let it play out like it did before? Follow Bella as she's thrown into the past and what she does avoid making the mistakes she did the first time around.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Twilight, I'm simply using the characters for my own amusement.

This is just a short prologue; I'm leaving it up to y'all to decide if I should continue or not, though I'd probably continue anyway. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Bella, are you okay?" a frantic voice asked in panic. "Bella!"

Opening her eyes blearily Isabella Swan groaned as a sharp pain shot through her head. "W-what happened?"

"You fell, Bella, as we were leaving the house," a familiar voice said in concern.

Blinking slowly Bella's vision cleared enough to be able to recognize her mother. "Mom?" _This isn't right, Renee died years ago. Last thing I remember is confronting that bastard for ruining our lives._

"You slipped on the doormat," Renee said softly. The older woman checked her watch. "Are you okay, Bella? If we don't leave now, you'll miss your flight to Forks."

"What? Forks?" Bella stuttered as she got to her feet unsteadily.

"We decided you'd go live with Charlie so I can go on the road with Phil, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, Mom. I'm just a little dizzy," Bella muttered quietly, following Renee to the car. _How is this possible? I'm 17 again! Is everything still the same? Do I have access to my powers? Can I change things so that what happened to us doesn't happen again?_ She was jerked out of her thoughts by Renee shouting her name. "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay, honey? You're awfully quiet," Renee asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mom," Bella replied. Discreetly checking her phone for the exact date Bella was a little surprised to see it was the middle of July instead of December. "Mom, do you think I can change my flight to Forks for the middle of August? I was on the internet and found somewhere I'd like to visit before school starts again."

"Where at, honey?"

"Volterra, Italy. They do tours of the Volterra Castle and I think it'd be really amazing to visit," Bella answered softly, making herself sound excited and hopeful.

Renee thought for several minutes, mulling over the pros and cons. "I don't know, Bella. You'll be alone in some foreign city."

"Please, Mom," Bella begged. "I've already researched the city and the closest hotels and the maps. I won't get lost or hurt, I promise."

"Okay, but I want you to call me every night," Renee caved as they reached the airport. Under her breath she mumbled, "I'm glad we got your passport last year."

Bella smiled as she followed Renee into the airport and up to the front desk. Stepping forward she talked the woman behind the counter into changing her flight plans for a lower fee and booking the next flight for Italy. Pocketing her new tickets Bella hugged her mom. "My flight leaves in about 40 minutes to New York, and my flight to Italy is at 7 p.m., eastern time."

"Sounds like you'll be flying all day."

"Yeah but it won't be so bad, gives me a chance to think," Bella said quietly. Checking her phone again Bella stepped forward and hugged Renee again. "I'll call you when I land in Italy."

"Stay safe, baby girl," Renee whispered before letting go and stepping back.

Half an hour later Bella was seated in First Class, eyes closed as she centered herself. _I already have access to my powers, I just need to consciously _awaken_ them._ Lost in her own little world Bella followed the training she'd gone through with Carlisle to learn how to control her powers, and to find out what they were. Just when she was about to take a break she felt the 'switch' on her powers flip on. As Bella cringed as the thoughts of everyone within a mile of her filled her head she slammed her shields up to block out the thoughts. Inhaling deeply the brunette lowered her shields just slightly so that she couuld hear others' thoughts but they didn't overwhelm her.

_-She really is gorgeous, I wonder if I can touch her in the guise of waking her up-_ a feminine voice floated through Bella's mind.

Mentally raising an eyebrow Bella slipped into the stranger's mind gently, searching for the stranger's name. _Hmm, Claire. Wonder what she'd say if she knew I was only 17, though in actuality I'm close to 123._ She opened her eyes when a soft hand was placed on her bare arm, locking eyes with a beautiful redhead. "Yes?"

"We'll be taking off shortly, Miss," the redhead said with a soft voice.

Letting her eyes fall to the woman's chest, idly reading her nametag, Bella glanced back up at the flight attendant's face. "Thank you, Claire."

Settling back into her seat Bella fastened her seatbelt and looked out of the window. _So far the only thing that's different is going to Charlie's early, well besides this little trip. Edward must have killed me when I confronted him, that's the only thing that makes sense. I still can't believe just how much he manipulated my entire life, especially that he stole me from my real parents after killing them and gave me to the Swans, all right under the Cullens' noses._ Shaking those particular memories off Bella thought about her ture mate..err, well mates. _I never would have suspected them to be mine, seeing as they are quire a bit older than even the Volturi. Which reminds me that I need to change into my natural form._ For the rest of the flight Bella worked on organizing her memories, locking anything important behind a separate, adamantium (?) shield.

Five hours later Bella stayed sitting as everyone else on the plane started getting up and making their way off of the plane. Raising her shields a little bit to reduce the volume of thoughts echoing in her mind the brunette stood as the last person stepped off the plane. Reaching up into the overhead storage she grabbed her carry-on and turned to leave. Before stepping off of the plane Bella stopped in front of the redheaded flight attendant, reaching out and pulling her into a long, deep kiss. Pulling back after several long moments she smirked at the woman. "You should ask your friend out, she won't say no."

"Wha?"

Leaving the speechless woman behind Bella quickly navigated her way through the crowded airport until she reached the rows of monitors showing the departure times. Double checking her gate number Bella started in that direction, easily weaving in and out of people. She'd just passed a scragly looking man when she froze, his thoughts echoing in her mind.

_Gotta get the Hell out of here before the cops show up, knew I shoulda killed those whores after using them!_

Turning sharply Bella stared coldly at the man, delving into his mind none too gently to view his memories only to pull out in disgust when she saw him raping several young girls brutally. She smirked at the man, implanting the suggestion to turn himself over to the police in the guy's mind, watching in satisfaction as he made his way over to a beautiful brunette woman in a brown leather jacket. Catching the brunette's eyes Bella gave her a half-grin and turned around, heading towards her gate.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" a husky female voice called after Bella.

Checking her watch quickly Bella sighed and stopped, turning around to face the other woman. "Can I help you, Detective?"

Shock briefly flashed across the older brunette's face before it cleared again. "What's your name, Miss?"

"Isabella Swan," Bella replied. "I have a flight to catch, Detective, so can we please make this quick?"

"Why were you watching that man earlier?"

Bella shrugged lazily. "I'm a people watcher, Detective, I watch everyone. He passed me earlier and the way he was acting caught my interest."

"That's it?" the detective asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Detective. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a flight to catch." Bella didn't wait for a reply, instead she turned and headed to her gate. Handing over her ticket she quickly boarded the plane and settled into her First Class seat. _This is gonna be a long flight._

* * *

__Don't forget to review to let me know what ya think..


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews so far and I hope I can keep y'all interested and lovin' it...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

12 Hours Later

Bella, as soon as the plane landed, shot out of her seat, grabbed her carry-on and quickly made her way off the plane. Not having any baggage she headed towards the exit, barely able to contain her excitement. In her other life Bella rarely interacted with the Volturi because Edward was a controlling bastard, but she enjoyed her time spent with the kings. Stepping up the curb she hailed a cab and got in, telling the driver to take her to the castle. Sitting quietly the brunette thought over what she was about to do. _Will this help me or hurt me? I don't want the Cullens to get hurt, I love them. The only one I despise is Edward. Oh well, looks like I'll just have to wing it._ Handing the driver a handful of cash Bella got out and closed the car door, looking around excitedly. _Hmm, should I enter through the front entrance or the sewer entrance? I think I'll take the sewer, it wouldn't due to have them think I'm food._ With a slightly maniacal grin Bella shielded her scent, heartbeat and footsteps and made her way to the sewer entrance, opening it and dropping down silently, landing in a crouch. Reaching her shield out she followed the pitch black tunnel until she reached the elevator she remembered from her last life. Pressing the up button Bella bounced giddily, grinning as the doors opened a few moments later with a soft ding. Nearly dancing out of the elevator she smiled at the shocked face of the human secretary, Gianna, and raised a finger to her lips.

"Ssh," she whispered. "Wouldn't want Aro to know he has a visitor, now would we? But do be a dear and call Jane for me?"

Gianna's hands trembled as she picked up the phone and dialed Jane's number. "Y-you h-have a visitor."

Bella watched happily as Gianna's face took on a terrified expression and heard a light whistling sound that announced the presence of a small blonde that looked to be in her teens. Silently she moved so that she was standing behind Jane, a mischievous smile on her lips, and dropped the shield masking her scent, heartbeat and other sounds. When the teen spun around in shock Bella smiled. "Hiya Jane."

Jane Volturi stared at the human in shock before she snarled, "Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?"

"My name is Bella and I took the elevator, of course," Bella replied cheerfully. Adopting a serious expression she said, "Take me to your leader."

Jane growled at the human. "Do not order me around, human."

Gasping in mock shock Bella asked, "Y-you're not human? Oh dear, are you an alien?"

Jane snarled at the human, blurring to the brunette's side and grabbing her arm roughly. "You're very foolish, _human_, to come here. You'll make a very nice snack."

"You really don't want to do that, Jane. After all, what would your master say when he learned that you made a snack of the only person who can help him take down the vampire that 'killed' his sister?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We already know the Romanian coven murdered Mistress Didyme," Jane spat angrily.

"And you would be wrong," Bella retorted. "Now I really need to see Aro."

Growling Jane manhandled the human to the throne room, shoving her inside roughly. "Masters, this human claims to have knowledge of Mistress Didyme's murder."

"Murder? Who said she was dead? Well, deader than being a vampire," Bella spoke up with a frown. "Didyme isn't dead, she's been held prisoner this whole time."

"And how could a mere human know of this?" Caius sneered disdainfully.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Bella chuckled as she stepped forward. She offered her hand to Aro. "You'll have to see this to believe it, Master Aro."

Aro stared at the girl intently before taking her hand, frowning when nothing happened. "I can't - "

"Oh sorry, forgot to lower my shield," Bella muttered before lowering her shield just enough to allow Aro in. "There we go."

"Oh my," the vampire breathed as an entire lifetime flashed before his eyes, where the human in front of him lived over a century as a vampire with the Cullens. He growled when he saw Bella learn the truth about Edward Cullen and how thoroughly he had manipulated her life, about how Edward was responsible for Didyme's disappearance and how the manipulative vampire has kept Didyme prisoner all this time. His eyes widened when he saw Bella learn of her true heritage.

Feeling he had seen enough Bella closed her shield again, pulling her hand away from his cool one. "Amazing, isn't it? How one person can be responsible for so much damage?"

"How could I not have seen this?"

"Because you've never actually touched him, only brushed against," Bella sighed quietly, dropping down to sit on the stone steps in front of the thrones. "It took me over 100 years to realize what he'd done, and when I confronted him he killed me."

Aro slumped into his throne, ignoring his curious brothers for now. "What of your true heritage?"

Chuckling humorlessly Bella said, "What of it? I'll never know my parents so I'll never be able to shift. Which is a shame since I'd love to be able to rip dickward to shreds."

Staring at the human intently Aro contemplated what they could do, absently reaching out to touch his brothers and sending them what he'd seen of Bella's life.

"Why is this abomination still alive, Aro!?" Caius hissed angrily, tensing. "She is a filthy Child of the Moon, she should be killed!"

"Ha, as if," Bella scoffed. "I'm not a pathetic Child of the Moon, I am a Lykan. I don't need the moon to shift, that is if I could shift." To herself she mumbled, "Maybe I can learn from the Quilettes."

"You still plan to go to Forks, child?" Aro asked in a surprised voice.

"I need to," Bella said quietly. "I love all of them, except that bastard; they are my family. And it's through them that I meet my mates."

"Mates? As in more than one?" Marcus asked in interested.

"Yes, I have three. It is to make sure my line continues and flourishes as best it can."

"Assuming that since you meet them through the Cullens, that makes them vampires," Jane interrupted softly, watching the human closely. "Vampires can't get pregnant."

Turning to look at the teen Bella tilted her head slightly. "Normally you'd be correct bu I'm very different from others of my kind. For some reason my blood, if ingested by a vampire, allows that vampire to become pregnant. When I went into labor with Nessie some of my blood was ingested by Rosalie, and later she became pregnant. It took Carlisle months to come to the conclusion that it was my blood that caused Rose to become pregnant."

"How long until you meet your mates, young one?" Marcus asked, changing the subject.

"A few years if I stick to the original timeline," Bella said quietly. "But I'm hoping to meet them before too long."

"If you're to stay here for the summer, they can come here," Aro suggested, ignoring Caius' growl.

"As much as I'd love that, I want to train in my shifting ability and touch up my other gifts," Bella said after hesitating slightly.

"Gifts?" Caius asked finally after a few moments of silence, a note of interest in his voice.

"I'm a shield, both mental and physical, I a true telepathy and because of what was done to me when I was younger, I can switch between this form and my true form."

"What does your true form look like?" Jane asked curiously.

_Good thing I wore some baggy pants_ Bella thought as she closed her eyes, picturing her true form and willing her body to change. She grew a couple of inches in height, her waist became curvier, her breasts grew a cup size, her hair became darker with natural red tints. Opening her eyes the others in the room saw that the once chocolate brown orbs were now a luminous violet color. When she spoke Bella's voice was huskier. "This is what I should look like but because of Edward, I looked like the girl you just saw."

"This will be a very interesting summer," Aro murmured, eyes alight with mischief.

* * *

So here's another chapter and yes, I know it's kinda short but hey, how else am I supposed to keep y'all reading? R&R to let me know what ya think.


	3. Chapter 3

Know it's been a few days since I last updated, I apologize for that. I read over the reviews and it was brought to my attention that in the last chapter when I described Bella's true form I said she had "a little 'something something' appeared in a very special place", that I might want to put in the summary that there is futa in case some readers don't like that kind of thing. Normally I would but since Bella won't be in her true form for most of the story, I didn't. If something like that bothers you then soz but find another story. Plus, Bella's gonna need a little 'something something' to knock up her mates! I know some of y'all are wondering about who her mates are, and I will say that Tanya is one of them, along with ONE of her sisters and another female. I'll leave y'all to guess who it'll be...R&R to let me know what ya think!

"talk" - Normal_  
__"talk"- Italian_

* * *

Bella Swan sighed quietly as she packed up her belongings, looking around the room that had been hers since the beginning of the summer. She was excited to finally be going back to Forks but she was really going to miss the Volturi. Not to mention she'd have to hide her true form. "I'm really going to miss it here."

"You'll be missed as well," a voice said from behind the brunette. Marcus stepped up behind her, pulling her into a hug. _"Don't be a stranger, Little One. Call us if you ever need help or just want someone to talk to. You know Jane will miss you dearly."_

Leaning back into his cold embrace Bella smiled softly. _"I'm going to miss her as well, which is funny since we didn't get along when I first showed up. If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was acting like my mate."_

Marcus laughed softly, _"Your bond with her is very similar to that of a mate bond. In fact, I'm sure that if you both weren't already mated, you would be each others mate."_

Turning around Bella hugged the ancient vampire. "I'm sorry that Didyme can't come back yet, but I promise she'll be back before the end of this year." Pulling away Bella turned and closed up her bag, shouldering it. She followed Marcus to the throne room, knowing her new found family was gathered there. Bella smiled when she saw them gathered around a table full of gifts, chuckling when she saw the 'witch twins' nearly bouncing in excitement. "I know I said I didn't want any gifts. So, what did y'all get me?"

Heidi stepped forward and held her gift out first. It was a small jewelry-shaped box. "I made it after watching you practically drool over an arm band in the mall."

Bella eagerly opened the box, a smile lighting up her face wen she saw a thick leather band with old protection runes etched into it. "It's beautiful, Heidi. Thank you." She hugged the seductress tightly.

One by one she opened her gifts, smiling as each one was something she loved and would use daily. From Demetri she got a custom workout set; from Felix she got a beautiful pair of kukri blades with sheathes that strapped across her back; Alec got her several books on Lykans from the Volturi library that he found hidden away. Marcus gave her a beautiful necklace with the Volturi crest; Aro gifted her with a mid-thigh length jacket/cloak with dark red lining, just like the cloaks the guard wore; Caius surprised her when he gave her a set of keys and a large book that detailed the history of vampires. Jane stepped forward last, holding a small box in her hand.

"Marcus says that if we didn't already have mates, we'd be each others mate. That makes us secondary mates, so my gift is two fold." Jane handed the box to her friend.

Opening it carefully Bella found a vial filled with a clear substance and a beautiful ring. Slipping the ring onto her right ring finger she held up the vial. "Is this what I think it is?"

"My venom," Jane confirmed, nodding. "From your previous life we know that venom doesn't affect you like it should. Since you've learned how to shift now, you're immortal. I did a few experiments where instead of injecting venom into the bloodstream, I had several subjects ingest it. The results were that the subjects become stronger, faster, aand had extremely heightened senses without being changed. I believe that if you ingest my venom your already heightened senses, speed and strength will become much stronger."

Bella nodded thoughtfully, studying the vial of venom. Unstopping it she drank it down quickly, humming softly at the sweet taste. She shivered slightly as she felt her senses strengthen significantly, she could feel her mental shield add several extra layers. "Now that's a rush. Ha-ha, I feel so giddy right now!"

"You are by far the strongest creature I've ever encountered, Isabella," Aro said with a genuine smile.

"And you love me just as I am," Bella retorted with a grin. Checking her watch she sighed lightly. "Time for me to go; I told Charlie my flight arrives in about 16-18 hours." She went around the room, hugging everyone tightly before stepping back and following Jane towards the garage. Bella stopped just before leaving the room. "I left each of you a gift, just ask Gianna to give it to you."

Jane led Bella into the garage, flashing over to open the car door for the Lykan. Closing the door after the brunette was settled the blonde flashed over to the driver side, getting in and starting the car. They drove in comfortable silence, each caught up in their thoughts. When they reached the airport Jane again opened the door for Bella, helping the Lykan out and closing the door. Linking their arms they headed inside to the check-in counter, Bella smiled at the human behind the counter.

"Isabella Swan, I'm checking one bag." The brunette slid her ID and passport across the counter top.

_"Alright Miss Swan, everything checks out. You'll be at Gate E7. Enjoy your flight."_

"_Grazie_," Bella replied taking her boarding pass, ID and passport. Walking away from the counter with Jane the brunette led them towards the security check-in. Stopping she turned and hugged and the blonde tightly. "Take care of the others for me, and call me. I want to hear from you at least twice a week."

"Be careful out there, _Cara Mia_," Jane murmured softly before pulling away. "Don't you forget to call, for anything. Also, the keys Caius gave you are for your second gift in Forks, from all of us."

Shaking her head, a smile on her lips, Bella backed away from the blonde before turning and making her way through the security check-in, whispering a soft 'goodbye' to Jane, knowing the vampire would hear her. Boarding her plane half an hour later Bella smiled. _I'm finally going home._


	4. Chapter 4

So if you've noticed I went back and changed a minor detail in chapter 2, about Bella having an extra appendage. I realized after rereading it, it didn't really fit in with what I wanted from this story so she wont be having a G peen. Also, I know it's been several weeks, most likely a month or so, since I last updated so I'm adding this chapter as a temporary peace offering. Hope ya like it and enjoy.

* * *

Forks, Washington

Bella smiled lightly when she saw her human father, grabbing him in a hug when they were close enough. "I've missed you, Dad."

"You too, Bells," Charlie said, coughing uncomfortably.

Pulling away, chuckling at her dad's red face, Bella followed him outside to his cruiser. "Did you get all my stuff?"

"Yeah, I unpacked what you told me and left the rest for you. I have to ask where you got that death trap, though?"

"Death trap? What're you talking about Dad?" Bella asked in confusion.

"There's a sports bike that showed up a few days after your other stuff, the note with it said you have the keys."

"I can't believe them," the Lykan murmured with a chuckle. "The people I stayed with in Italy sort of adopted me into their family. They might have given me gifts and the bike is one of them."

Charlie shook his head, letting the subject drop. "I signed you up for school and you start this Monday."

Bella nodded, "Okay, Dad. Did you get my supplies and schedule?" When he nodded she smiled and turned to look out of the window. _I need to see if I can test out of Biology, get into Physics or something._ Bella frowned when she saw a flash of silver in the woord. _The Pack should only have Sam right now._ Shaking her head the Lykan decided to investigate La Push later. _I need an in with the Cullens that doesn't involve me interacting with Dickward. Maybe I can find a way to get close to Rosalie this time around. I remember she's taking AP Chemistry this year. Now I just gotta figure out how to befriend her without getting my head bitten off._

"Bells, we're here," Charlie said placing a hand on her shoulder lightly.

Nodding the brunette got out and grabbed the few bags she had, following her dad into the cozy two-story house. Making her way up to her room she smiled when she saw most of her things already set up around the room. Placing her bags on her bed she began to unpack her clothes and put them away. Just as she put the last of her clothes away she heard a loud rumbling that could only be her old truck. Exiting her room Bella made her way downstairs and outside to see the old truck pull into the drive way. She smiled when she saw Jacob Black hop out of the truck and quickly make his way around the truck to help his father out.

"Bella, you remember Billy and Jacob Black?" Charlie said from behind the Lykan. "They gave me the truck for a good price; I'd figured you would need a way to get around and didn't know about the death trap machine."

"Bella shook both Blacks' hands. "It is nice to see you again. And Dad, I didn't know they'd give me a sports bike."

"'Death Trap?'" Billy asked curiously.

In response Bella pointed to a beautiful black bike with a full moon and her Lykan form painted on it. "I spent the summer with some friends in Italy and they gave me the bike as a going away present."

"Sweet ride," Jacob commented as he drooled over the bike. "What's with the wolf, though?"

"They're very interesting creatures, very loyal and pack-oriented," Bella answered softly. "They're extremely viscious when their pack is threatened."

"You seem to know a lot about wolves," Billy said quietly with a questioning tone.

Locking eyes with the wheelchair bound man Bella gave him a smirk and said telepathically, **'**_**I should, Billy. After all, I am a purebred Lykan. I would appreciate you setting up a meeting between the pack and the Elders and myself tonight.'**_

After getting over his shock Billy's eyes widened when Bella told him what she was before nodding slightly to her request. "Jake, we need to head back down to the rez." _**'There is a clearing several miles from here in the woods, we'll meet there.'**_

_**'Thank you, Elder Black,'**_ Bella said graciously with a slight incline of her head. Watching them leave Bella looked at Charlie. "Is there anything in the house to cook?" When her dad flushed she chuckled. "I'm going to go shopping then, anything in particular you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine, Bells."

Looking beseechingly at her bike Bella sighed and reluctantly made her way to the old truck. Flinching slightly as it roared to life she started down the street towards the grocery store. _Note to self: use this monster as little as possible to save enhanced hearing from loud ass roaring._ Pulling into the parking lot the Lykan quickly found a spot and turned the truck off, sighing in relief. Muttering incoherently as she got out Bella froze when she inhaled, two sweet, alluring scents filling her nostrils. _God they smell really good for some reason, they never smelled this good when I was one of them. In fact, I only remember my mates smelling this good. But that'd mean that - _Bella quickly made her way into the store and followed the scents, stopping in shock when she saw two people who shouldn't be in Forks. _They shouldn't be here yet, why are they here?_

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC SCSCSCSCSCSC

"How much longer do we have to be here, Tanya? Prudeward is wearing my patience thin," a beautiful dark blonde haired woman asked with a slightly heavy Russian accent.

"I don't know, Irina. Alice wasn't specific on how long we needed to stay," Tatanya Denali answered in her lightly Russian accented voice. The strawberry blonde sighed quietly when Irina huffed. "I don't want to be around that whelp anymore than you do but something is telling me we should stay just a little longer."

Both Denalis froze when a rich, earthy scent seemed to float towards them. Both women inhaled greedily, turning at the same time towards the source, eyes widening when they saw a beautiful brunette woman standing at the beginning of the aisle, staring at them with wide eyes. _Mine_ they both thought. Tanya glanced at Irina, noticing her expression as she stared at the brunette. _Seems like we have the same mate but I get the feeling a lot will happen before we can all be together_ the strawberry blonde thought.

Bella forced herself to look away from two of her mates and headed towards the restrooms. Leaning over the sink she splashed cold water on her face, sighing quietly as she fought down the urge to claim her mates. Drying her face the Lykan turned and made her way to the door, she'd just opened it when she found herself slammed into the wall next to the sink, a rich, musky scent surrounding her.

"I'm not supposed to be here, I've already lived this life once and don't want to again. Why am I back?"

"I don't know, I don't even know why I'm back!" Bella replied, meeting her assailant's dark eyes. "You think I want to be back here, after I'd finally gotten together with my mates?" Tilting her head in confusion the Lykan asked, "How did you know I was sent back?"

"I was told in a dream," was the answer Bella got.

Bella suddenly found herself alone, leaning back against the wall as she thought about what had just happened. _Why would she get sent back also? Of course, maybe life owes the both of us._ She was brought out of her musings when the bathroom door opened, turning her head she froze when she met two pairs of dark golden eyes. _Oh shit! _Before she could blink she was pinned to the wall with two vampires nuzzling her neck. Biting back a groan Bella inhaled deeply, her mates' scents nearly making her delirious. _God they smell so good._

Tanya scraped her teeth over her mate's neck lightly, drawing a thin line of blood. Growling she licked over the small scrape, moaning quietly as the sweetest blood she'd ever tasted made her taste buds explode with flavor. She moved in for another taste only to be stopped when a hand wrapped in her hair tightly, pulling her back slightly. Snapping her eyes up she met violet colored eyes filled with hunger.

Bella forced herself to ignore the desire thrumming through her body, Tanya's moan snapping her out of her pleasure filled haze. Wrapping one hand in strawberry blonde curls and the other in dark blonde curls she pulled her mates away from her neck, her heavy-lidded eyes glancing between two sets of black eyes. _Oh God, they smell _so _good but this can't happen, not yet. I need to get close to the Cullens before anything can happen._ Bella felt her heart clench at her thoughts, knowing what she'd have to do. _God give me strength to get through this_ she thought before closing her eyes and reaching into her mates' minds to temporarily lock away their memory of meeting her and what had just happened, her shield reaching out to wrap around their minds protectively, effectively blocking their minds from prying forces (namely Dickward). As soon as she was done Bella released the blondes and blurred out of the room and out of the store, jumping in her truck and peeling out of the parking lot. She'd just stop by the diner and pick up dinner for tonight and take care of grocery shopping tomorrow._  
_

* * *

The ending wasn't exactly how I'd planned it but what can I say? My fingers have a mind of their own when writing. Hope ya enjoyed this little peace offering for not having updated in a long while and I promise to try to update either weekly or bi-weekly if I can. R&R.


End file.
